Me Gustas Tu
by Autumn Crystalline
Summary: Written for Sweetest December Event Di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan keajaiban. Sebuah cerita kisah cinta dimulai. Kisah antara sesosok makhluk aneh yang diberi nama Gaara dan seorang Peri cantik tanpa sayap bernama Hinata. Dimana kisah mereka akan berlabuh pada suatu hal, sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti. Akankah berujung ke arah kebahagiaan atau kesedihan?


Di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan keajaiban. Sebuah cerita kisah cinta dimulai. Kisah antara sesosok makhluk aneh yang diberi nama Gaara dan seorang Peri cantik tanpa sayap bernama Hinata. Dimana kisah mereka akan berlabuh pada suatu hal, sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti. Akankah berujung ke arah kebahagiaan atau kesedihan? Petualangan cinta yang penuh teka-teki tak bermakna akan kita lewati bersamaan dengan dimulainya kisah ini. Harap dipastikan untuk tidak bergantung pada cerita ini. Karena... This Is Show Time for a Story Begin!

Didedikasikan untuk event dari @Hinata_Centric2017

#HinataCentric2017

#HCSweetestDecember

Event-nya adalah Written for Sweetest December Event

HAPPY READING

Seorang anak perempuan berusia 7 tahun tampak sedang memandangi sosok 'aneh' di depannya. Anak perempuan tersebut memiliki warna rambut indigo dengan warna bola mata ungu lavender. Ia menatap heran pada makhluk aneh tersebut.

Apa ini yang disebut tanuki oleh ayah? Tapi kenapa ia terlihat menggemaskan? Bukankah ayah bilang ia makhluk yang menyeramkan dan licik?

Terlalu banyak gadis kecil itu membatin lebih tepatnya bertanya-tanya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun lebih tua darinya sedang mengawasi. Mengawasi tindakan gadis kecil itu dari binatang peliharaannya. Dan ia tampak menyeringai. Seringai yang tampak menyeramkan, dan ia sudah bisa melakukan itu diusia semuda itu. Apakah ia psikopat?

Gadis berambut indigo itu akhirnya memberanikan diri melangkah dan berjongkok dihadapan makhluk unik nan menggemaskan itu. Dan secara tidak sadar tangannya mengusap kepala dari makhluk tersebut. Respons balik diterima oleh dirinya. Makhluk itu tampak suka dengan elusan yang dia terima dari gadis manis di depannya.

"Halo Emm aku panggil kamu ichibi saja ya, namaku Hinata Hyuga. Kamu bisa panggil aku Hinata. Eh iya aku lupa kamu kan tidak bisa bicara. Kamu itu lucu sekali sih. Buat aku jadi gemas sendiri." Hinata tampak bermonolog ria. Ia masih kanak-kanak wajar jika ia kadang lupa bahwa binatang tidak dapat merespon panggilannya dengan berbicara.

Jelas ia tidak akan berbicara oh sayangku, batin pemuda laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai kemudian berlalu. Pergi meninggalkan bintang peliharaannya yang tidak berguna.

"Ah sepertinya dirimu tidak terawat Emmm... bagaimana jika kau aku pelihara. Aku janji akan merawatmu dengan baik." Ichibi terlihat seperti mengangguk dengan cara menggemaskan.

"Yosh baiklah aku akan membawamu pulang, semoga ayah menyetujui aku merawatmu ya. Doakan aku yaa. Akhirnya aku punya binatang peliharaan yang imut sepertimu." Hinata mengacak-ngacak bulu di kepala ichibi dengan gemas.

Di rumahnya telah ada Ayahnya, Kakak sepupunya Neji Hyuga dan adiknya yang bernama Hanabi Hyuga. Mereka menatap tajam pada Hinata yang membawa binatang yang unik itu ke rumahnya.

"Jadi, Ah baiklah aku mengerti. Pertama kau sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar taman bunga dan kau melihat makhluk ini, lalu kau berbicara dengannya dan memutuskan untuk memeliharanya dan berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik. Lalu sekarang kau meminta izin dari kami? Bagaimana menurutmu Neji?" suara seorang pria gagah yang sudah berumur 38 tahun itu tampak membuat Hinata ketakutan. Tapi ia tetap bertekad untuk merawatnya. Bahkan jika keluarganya menolak. Entah kenapa ia seperti sangat menyayangi makhluk ini dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

"Terserah bagaimana keputusan Oji-sama, jika memang Oji-sama mengizinkan maka aku pun akan mengizinkan. Jika tidak maka aku pun tidak. Tapi kalau menurut saya pribadi, saya senang melihat Hinata mau merawat, siapa namanya tadi? Oh iya Ichibi. Bagiku itu sudah termasuk rasa pengendalian dirinya akan hal tanggung jawab dan simpati pada makhluk lain. Jadi ya kalau saya lebih memilih untuk mengizinkan," ujar Neji dengan sopan. Walau usianya baru 10 tahun tapi pemikirannya sudah dewasa.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu Hanabi?"

"Emm tidak masalah Tou-sama. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali aku jadi ingin memeluknya." Hanabi bersiap berlari namun dicegat oleh tangan Neji.

"Jangan dulu memeluknya. Kamu tidak lihat bahwa dia tidak terurus. Baiklah Hinata, Tou-sama mengizinkan kamu merawatnya. Tapi kamu harus ingat janjimu tadi," Hiashi menatap Hinata lembut berbeda dengan tatapan tajamnya tadi, "Jangan beri nama ia Ichibi beri nama ia Gaara. Nama itu lebih terdengar keren daripada yang lama." Dan Ayah Hinata berlalu dari hadapan anak-anak dan keponakannya.

"Hore akhirnya aku bisa merawatmu... baiklah Ichi- eh maksudnya Gaara mari kita membersihkan tubuhmu." Saking senangnya ia mencium pipi Gaara dan mengacak-ngacak bulu di kepalanya.

"Hinata, bersihkan dulu dia dan habis itu bersihkan badanmu. Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba jadi jorok sih? Ya sudah aku mau ke tempat latihan dulu. Aku pamit jaa~" ucap Neji.

"Hati-hati di jalan Neji-nii" ucap Hinata dan Hanabi berbarengan.

"Nee-chan boleh ya aku memegangnya... boleh ya ya ya." Puppy eyes no jutsu terlihat memancar dari bola mata Hanabi.

"Tidak boleh, karena Gaara nya masih kotor dan harus dibersihkan dulu dan aku akan merapihkan penampilannya. Jadi tunggu sampai ia bersih ya..."

"Uuuhh Nee-chan gitu banget, tidak apa-apa kotor juga. Aku mau memeluknya."

"Tidak-Tidak... Gaara hanya milik Nee-chan." Hinata tampak tersipu saat menyebut Gaara adalah miliknya.

"Uh ya sudah. Aku cari hewan lain saja yang bisa aku peluk. Tapi Nee-chan tidak boleh memeluknya." Hanabi yang berusia 5 tahun itu tampak merajuk dan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya di ruang tamu sendirian.

"Ok, baiklah sekarang waktunya memandikanmu dan mendandanimu biar tampak keren." Hinata berjalan sambil menggendong Gaara menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar pribadinya.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Dan Hinata tampak memakai baju 'anti-air' karena sejak tadi Gaara tidak mau dimandikan. Dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit kesal. Tapi karena rasa sayangnya yang seluas samudera maka rasa kesal itu tertutupi.

"Ayolah Gaara-kun mandi. Airnya hangat kok tidak dingin seperti tadi. Jadi ayo mandi."

Gaara yang tidak berbicara hanya menatap Hinata seolah mengatakan apa kau yakin? Yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Gaara tidak menyukai air dingin. Lebih tepatnya ia trauma dengan air dingin.

"Iya Gaara ku sayang. Ayo kamu mandi dan aku rapihkan bulu-bulu mu itu. Jadi menurut ya, apalagi 1 jam lagi sudah masuk makan malam. Yuk aku mandikan." Rayu Hinata. Dan akhirnya Gaara menurut untuk dimandikan.

Dengan semangat dan telaten ia membersihkan seluruh badan Gaara. Akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa Gaara adalah sosok yang manja. Dan dengan jelas ia tahu sepertinya Gaara mengalami trauma pada air dingin serta tindakan kasar karena dilihat hampir di seluruh badannya tampak banyak luka. Seperti luka lembam dan cambukan.

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan luka seperti ini. Sungguh kejam orang yang dulu memeliharamu. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, dan akan menyembuhkan luka dan trauma yang kau alami." Walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun tapi Hinata mampu berpikir dengan cara dewasa. Dan tanpa terasa ia selalu menangis jika harus membersihkan luka milik Gaara.

Dan apakah kalian tahu bahwa sebenarnya Gaara bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata? Ia bisa merasakan cinta kasih Hinata dari tetesan air mata ketulusan yang jatuh dari manik indah gadis kecil ini. Dan Gaara telah menetapkan bahwa ia hanya milik Hinata dan Hinata hanya miliknya. Aneh bukan? Seekor binatang memiliki perasaan seperti itu layaknya manusia. Sebuah misteri tentang Gaara dimulai dari sini.

"Aah aku capek, tapi aku puas dengan hasilnya. Baiklah Gaara kamu keluar dulu ya... aku sekarang mau mandi." Dengan lembut Hinata memindahkan Gaara dari kamar mandi menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia meletakan Gaara di tempat tidur khusus yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang Ayah. Dengan maksud Hinata tidak tidur dengan hewan peliharaannya. Agar kesehatan putrinya tetap terjaga.

"Gaara mulai sekarang ini adalah kandangmu dan ini tempat tidurmu." Hinata menunjuk sebuah bilik untuk tempat bermain Gaara.

"Nah kan sekarang penampilanmu jauh lebih baik." Hinata terlihat menilai hasil karyanya menyamarkan bekas-bekas luka yang dimiliki Gaara.

"Ok jangan ke mana-mana aku segera kembali." Dengan gerakan super kilat Hinata mencium pucuk kepala Gaara. Dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Andaikan aku bisa memilikimu dan melindungimu seperti dirimu melindungi diriku. Ada suara tapi tidak ada orang. Dan Gaara menatap kamar mandi dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Terdengar pintu kamar terbuka dan perhatian Gaara langsung terfokus pada pintu itu. Ia sudah siap jika harus menyerang penyusup yang seenak jidatnya masuk kamar majikannya tanpa sopan santun.

"Ah di sini rupanya. Wah Hinata benar-benar merawatmu ya. Dan mulai sekarang kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Ayahmu. Aku tahu kalau kau itu benar-benar Gaara. Gaara Sabaku. Seandainya... seandainya aku bisa melindungi orangtuamu dan dirimu. Mungkin sekarang kau tetap menjadi seorang manusia." Hiashi, Ayahnya Hinata tampak memandang Gaara dengan senyum tulus dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Gaara menatap bingung pada ayah dari majikannya. Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana beliau bisa mengetahui namaku dan asal mula diriku? Apa dia orang jahat? Batin Gaara dan terbaca oleh Hiashi.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat. Ya walaupun aku terkenal tegas. Tapi aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku mengenal orang tuamu. Mereka adalah sahabat kecilku. Aku, Hikari dia istriku, Karura dan Rei adalah sahabat lama. 19 Januari delapan tahun yang lalu mereka meninggal untuk melindungimu dari keluarga Iblis. Dan mereka terpaksa merubahmu menjadi seperti tanuki. Mereka menamai wujud manusiamu sebagai Gaara dan wujud tanuki sebagai Shukaku. Dan alasan mengapa aku memberi nama Gaara adalah wujud doa ku agar dirimu bisa berubah kembali menjadi manusia." Hiashi tampak menangis. Kalau saja ia lebih cepat sampai di tempat kejadian. Mungkin Gaara akan aman bersamanya dan lebih mudah untuknya merubah kembali wujud manusianya.

Tuan, bagaimana bisa anda mengerti diriku? Aku hanyalah binatang yang selalu disiksa oleh majikannya. Mengapa engkau sampai menangis seperti ini? Batin Gaara. Berharap sosok bijaksana di depannya mengerti.

"Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku sudah menganggap orang tuamu sebagai saudaraku. Aku selalu memberi tahu Hinata soal tanuki yang menyeramkan dan licik untuk melihat cara pandangnya menghadapi dunia. Dan dia menunjukannya padaku melalui dirimu. Dia ingin merawatmu, bahkan dia sampai berjanji dan sangat sangat menyayangimu. Itu berarti Hinata ingin merubah cara pandang orang lain dari sudut lainnya. Tidak melalui satu sudut saja. Dan ia juga peduli dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Ia tidak suka seseorang melakukan kekerasan. Ia lembut seperti ibunya." Hiashi berdiri dan mengusap kepala Gaara dengan lembut.

"Aku berharap Hinata dapat berjodoh denganmu dalam bentuk manusia tentunya." Hiashi tersenyum dan berlalu keluar dari kamar.

Satu... dua... tiga...

*blush* Muka Gaara memerah sempurna. Apakah aku bisa berjodoh dengan Hinata? Tanpa Gaara sadari Hinata sudah selesai mandi dan menggunakan baju warna kesukaannya. Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dan imut itu membuatnya pingsan.

Suara benda jatuh mengakibatkan Hinata tersentak dari acara mengeringkan rambutnya. Dan Hinata terkejut bukan main saat Gaaranya jatuh pingsan. Dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri lalu memberi nafas buatan. Hinata terlihat sangat panik.

Hinata, dia itu binatang kenapa kamu memberi nafas buatan? Kalau dia sudah dalam wujud manusianya silahkan saja *AuthorMenepukJidatnya*

"Eh iya aku lupa." Hinata menepuk jidatnya sendiri, lupa yang ia beri nafas buatan adalah seekor binatang bukan manusia.

"Woah syukurlah kamu bangun, Daijoubu ka? Kamu membuatku panik Gaara-kun." Dan Gaara hanya bisa membatin mimpi apa aku semalam? Dengan muka masih bersemu merah.

Justru karena penampilanmu yang membuatku pingsan. Ckckck Gaara kamu masih berusia 8 tahun. Tapi sepertinya kepalamu perlu aku sleding.

"Apa kamu senang mendapat hewan peliharaan baru nak?" tanya Hiashi lembut.

"Em, em aku suka sekali. Dia imut. Apalagi saat kupeluk dan kucium pucuk kepalanya. Dia terlihat malu-malu dan itu menggemaskan sekali." Hinata tampak bersemangat dalam bercerita mengenai Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap malas pada majikannya itu. Aku itu keren, bukan imut dia melahap makanannya dengan rakus saking kesalnya. Oh iya Gaara diberi tempat khusus dekat meja makan keluarga untuk makan bersama keluarga Hyuga.

"Ya baikalah jika kau senang. Tapi ingat dia itu hewan dan kamu tidak boleh menciumnya sembarangan." Apalagi sebenarnya dia manusia. Kalau tidak kuanggap anak sendiri sudah tak sleding kepalanya. Seenak jidatnya mendapat ciuman dari anakku. Hinata mencium pipiku saja jarang batin Hiashi. Ternyata papih kita ini cemburu.

"Tou-sama, besokkan libur. Apa boleh aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" tanya Hinata dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Boleh, Tapi Neji dan Hanabi harus ikut. Mereka juga butuh liburan."

"Sumimasen Oji-sama, tapi besok saya ada keperluan tugas kelompok. Jadi saya tidak dapat menemani Hinata-chan." Neji memang sudah ada agenda untuk tugas kelompok di rumahnya Lee.

"Em Sebenarnya Tou-sama aku lagi malas jalan-jalan. Bawaannya pengen di rumah terus dan main sama boneka-boneka kesayanganku. Jadi tak apa kan?" Hanabi sepertinya masih merajuk.

"Ya sudah, Hinata kamu bisa jaga diri baik-baik kan? Jadi kamu boleh bermain berdua saja dengan Gaara." Hiashi tampak tersenyum. Rei, Karura dan Hikari doakan semoga mereka berjodoh dan Gaara dapat berubah ke dalam wujud manusiannya. Doa dalam hati Hiashi.

"Asyikk, ayo Gaara-kun kita tidur. Karena besok aku akan mengajakmu jalan jalan." Hinata yang memang sudah menghabiskan makanannya langsung mengambil Gaara dan mengelap mulut Gaara lalu membawanya ke kamar untuk tidur.

"Eh? Nee-chan sudah selesai?" teriak Hanabi.

Dibalas dengan teriakan Hinata, "Iya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu. Jaa~"

"Rumah ini jadi ramai ya Oji-Sama," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Hm."

Di dalam kamar. Ternyata Hinata tidak tidur, melainkan ia membuat list jadwal kesehariannya besok bersama makhluk kesayangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara. Dan di bawah ini adalah jadwal nya besok:

-Bangun tidur

-Merapikan Kamar

-Memandikan Gaara

-Mandi pagi

-Sarapan

-Lari pagi bersama

-Main air

-Makan es Krim

-Makan buah semangka

-Makan siang di Cafe DeeRa serta bertemu Tokuma-nii

-Mengantar Tokuma-nii bertemu rektor yang bernama Pak Suha Kimura

-Menonton film di bioskop

-Lalu pulang

"Ah iya jangan lupakan untuk membeli boneka unicorn dan permen kapas," Hinata tampak berpikir keras. "Mungkin segini dulu saja, benarkan Gaara?" saat Hinata berbalik menghadap rumah Gaara dan ia tersenyum. Ah dia tidur, manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin memeluknya terus.

Hinata berjalan menuju rumah Gaara dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Oyasumi Gaara-kun" bisik Hinata. Dan ia bersiap untuk tidur. Lalu sebelum tidur ia merapalkan sebuah kalimat harapan disertai doa. Andai Gaara adalah manusia, Tuhan aku baru bertemu dengannya tapi entah kenapa aku seperti merasakan yang orang dewasa katakan sebuah rasa jatuh cinta. Aku berharap ia adalah jodohku. Bersamaan dengan akhir doanya Hinata pun terlelap.

12.00 am

Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari tubuh Gaara. Dan Gaara ternyata berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Walau dalam wujud anak-anak tapi ia terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Apa ini wujud manusiaku?" tanya Gaara pada diri sendiri.

"Aku bersyukur tuhan mengirimku padamu, walau sepertinya wujudku ini hanya sementara saja, dan kamu tahu Hinata. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu dari pandangan pertama. Aku bisa melihat ketulusanmu. Seandainya di masa depan aku menjadi manusia sepenuhnya. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi untuk kali ini mungkin aku akan membalas perbuatanmu yang mencium pucuk kepalaku berkali-kali." Gaara terlihat mengeluarkan senyum geli ketika Hinata mengigau Jangan nakal Gaara-kun. Seolah membalas ucapannya tadi.

Dan mungkin sebelum melakukan aksi 'balas dendam'nya mungkin ia akan melihat jadwal acara kencannya dengan Hinata besok. Memikirkan kembali kalimat di pikirannya membuat ia geli sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dalam jadwal acara besok. Tapi untuk apa Hinata mengantar sepupu jauhnya bertemu rektor bernama Pak Suha?" malas mencari jawabannya membuat Gaara memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring. Walau sebelumnya ia telah menjalankan aksi balas dendamnya dengan mencium jidat Hinata dengan lembut. Dan tidur dengan posisi memeluk Hinata.

Aishiteru yo sebuah kalimat pernyataan sederhana namun mengandung sejuta keajaiban. Ia tidak akan bilang secara langsung pada Hinata. Cukup baginya untuk dipendam saja. Agar semua berjalan dengan semestinya. Hinata harus mencintai seseorang yang benar-benar merupkan manusia. Bukan seperti dirinya yang setengah manusia setengah makhluk jadi-jadian.

Di sisi lain.

"Aku ingin kamu Hinata sayang. Ah seharusnya aku tadi muncul dihadapanmu. Biarlah orang mencapku sebagai pedofil. Itu karena dirimu sendiri Hinata. Dan juga karena keluarga Sabaku yang telah membuat keluargaku malu tidak bisa membunuh tunanganmu dan akhirnya bunuh diri." Di dalam ruangan yang gelap. Sesosok pemuda berusia 17 tahun tampak memandangi banyak foto yang merupakan foto dari Hinata mulai dari ia bayi hingga berusia 7 tahun. Memandangi dengan seringai menyeramkan dan berubah sendu ketika melihat foto keluarganya.

"Kau hanya milikku sayang." Dia mengusap salah satu foto Hinata yang menggunakan kimono dan tampak tersenyum dengan lucu.

"Aku tahu aku adalah iblis dan kau adalah perinya. Satu-satunya peri untuk hidupku."

Pukul 3.35 am

Uugh kenapa seperti ada yang menindihku? Batin Hinata setengah sadar. Dan saat ia mengumpulkan nyawanya ia terkaget melihat Gaara sedang menindihnya.

"Gaara-kun bangun... jangan tidur dikasurku. Nanti Tou-sama marah padamu dan juga padaku." Dengan lembut Hinata membangunkan Gaara untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Sebetulnya ia heran bagaimana Gaara bisa ada di kasurnya tapi ia enggan memikirkan itu karena saat ini ia hanya ingin minum.

Dan dengan hati-hati Gaara dipindahkan oleh Hinata menuju tempat semestinya ia berada. Sepertinya Hinata belum mengetahui wujud manusia seorang Gaara. Setelah memindahkan Gaara. Ia mencuci tangan dan mengambil minum air putih hangat. Lalu kembali ke kasurnya dan tertidur.

"NEE-CHAN BANGUN!!! INI SUDAH PUKUL 10 LEBIH DAN NEE-CHAN MASIH TIDUR?!" suara teriakan dengan lengkingan 8 oktaf membuat seisi rumah menjadi heboh termasuk Gaara yang dari tadi asyik tertidur nyenyak. Hinata yang menjadi korban juga ikut terperanjat.

"Apa?! Pukul 10 pagi? Aku telat Kaa-san!" Langsung saja tanpa babibu lagi Hinata lari menuju kamar mandi. Lupa dengan jadwal yang ia tulis semalam untuk membereskan kamar lalu memandikan Gaara.

Sedangkan Hanabi hanya menahan tawa. Karena sebenarnya ia sedang mengerjai sang kakak. Lihat saja pada jam dinding yang terpasang. Waktu baru menjukan pukul 5 pagi. "Hehehe maafkan aku Nee-chan."

Semua sudah berada di ruang makan. Dan tiga dari seluruh penghuni tampak merajuk. Kesal pada tindakan seseorang di antara mereka. Siapa lagi biang keroknya selain Hanabi.

"Oji-sama, Hinata-chan dan Gaara kenapa kalian tampak murung seperti itu?" tanya Neji. Ia kebingungan melihat raut muka anggota keluarganya termasuk member baru berupa hewan yang menampilkan muka kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika.

"Tanya saja pada Hanabi." Hinata dan Hiashi berujar dengan kompak. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa membatin.

"Memang apa yang telah kamu lakukan Hanabi?" dan Hanabi hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lima jari.

Dan dengan malas Hinata menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan membuat Hanabi terkena ceramah no jutsu. Jurus khas dari kisah Ninja Naruto. Yang berbeda adalah yang menceramahinya adalah Neji bukan Naruto. Mengapa jadi membahas cerita anime Naruto??

Baiklah beralih pada Hinata yang sudah siap untuk melakukan hal yang telah ia tulis semalam.

Mulai dari lari pagi, main air, makan buah semangka di taman beserta makan es krim. Walau ada beberapa orang yang menganggapnya aneh karena makan bersama hewan. Tapi Hinata tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah waktu bersama dengan Gaara.

Tak jauh dari mereka sesosok pemuda menatap benci pada hewan peliharaanya dulu. Namun ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah. Belum waktunya, bersabarlah. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia menghilang begitu saja.

"Ah iya Gaara-kun sekarang waktunya bertemu Tokuma-nii di Cafe DeeRa." Dan dengan segera Hinata membereskan peralatan pikniknya. Dan berjalan bersama ke cafe yang baru dibuka tersebut. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk mencapai titik lokasi bertemu

Gaara yang hanya bisa diam akhirnya tetap menurut. Padahal aku masih mau berdua.

"Tokuma-nii, apa Nii-san sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Hinata ramah dan mendudukan Gaara di kursi sebelahnya.

"Eh Hinata itu hewan peliharaan barumu? Lucu sekali. Boleh Nii-san bawa pulang ya." Tokuma tampak menggoda sepupu jauhya tersebut. Sebetulnya jika ia bertemu dengan Neji. Maka sifat sister-complex muncul dan kadang juga sifat jahil mereka yang muncul. Dan itu membuat Hinata geram setengah mati. Namun ia mencoba bersabar.

"Em dia lebih dari hewan peliharaan bagiku. Dia sudah seperti belahan jiwaku Nii-san."

"Kau aneh sekali Hinata. Tapi ya sudahlah tak apa. Tapi nanti kamu harus menemukan belahan jiwamu yang berbentuk manusia asli bukan hewan ya," ujarnya sambil mengacak surai indigo milik sepupu kecilnya itu.

Mereka akhirnya memesan makan siang. Hinata dengan mozzarrela chicken fillet with potato and marinara sauce tak lupa melon and stawberry layers soda. Tokuma dengan menu garlic bread smoked tuna with mayonaise sauce dan Orange Ice with mint soda. Dan Gaara dengan makanan hewan serta susu stawberry. Cafe ini memang mengizinkan pengunjungnya membawa hewan peliharaan, akan tetapi hewan itu harus steril dulu.

"Jadi masalahnya apa, sampai Nii-san memintaku untuk bertemu pak Suha Kimura?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya masalah itu sudah selesai. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan sepupuku ini sebelum pergi ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan Study s2 dan s3 ku disana." Tokuma tampak tersenyum, entah mengapa saat melihat Gaara hatinya seakan tenang dan merasa Hinata akan terlindungi oleh kehadirannya.

"Jadi Nii-san mau pergi??" dan Hinata mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak suka orang yang ia sayang pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan Hinata egois, tapi ia takut kehilangan seseorang sejak kematian ibundanya.

"Jangan menangis Hinata, aku hanya akan pergi selama 5 tahun. Kan ada Neji yang akan menjagamu dan aku juga percaya pada Gaara yang akan menjagamu juga. Jadi jangan menangis. Dan habiskan makananmu. Karena kita akan menonton film kesukaanmu."

"Hm" Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Setelah membayar di kasir, Hinata, Gaara dan Tokuma akhirnya pergi menuju bioskop yang memperbolehkan pengunjung membawa hewan peliharaanya. Dan Hinata memilih film tentang luar angkasa. Ia sangat ingin berkunjung ke luar angkasa dan merasakan melayang di udara karena tidak ada gravitasi seperti di bumi.

Dan membeli boneka Unicorn dan Gulali berbentuk beruang.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah. Di perjalanan tampak Hinata sedang tertidur pulas. Begitupula Gaara yang tampak tertidur nyenyak dipangkuan Hinata.

Mereka manis sekali, apa itu dirimu Gaara? Seandainya aku, Temari dan Kankurou tidak telat menyelamatkanmu setidaknya dirimu bersama dengan sepupumu.

Makin banyak misteri yang menyelimuti kisah ini. Sebenarnya siapa itu Gaara? Siapa keluarga iblis yang telah menyiksanya? Dan lain sebagainya. Kisah ini akan terus mengalir seperti sungai yang bercabang-cabang. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Tanpa Hinata dan Gaara sadari takdir telah mengikat mereka.

"Hinata bangun nak, ini sudah pukul 5 pagi, katanya mau mengantar Tokuma ke bandara." Hiashi dengan sabar membangunkan Hinata yang tertidur dari jam 5 sore kemarin. Sedangkan Gaara sempat berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Namun ia hanya memperhatikan posisi tidur Hinata sampai ia ikut tertidur.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Tokuma mengecup dahi Hinata sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dan ia melambaikan tangan untuk keluarga yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil. Dan sekarang ia memilih untuk hidup secara mandiri.

"Jangan pergi Tokuma-nii... aku... aku merasakan akan hal buruk. Aku takut kehilangan orang yang ku..." secara tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan. Semua yang ada di situ menjadi panik.

Tokuma sangat bimbang. Apa dia harus menemani Hinata atau ke dalam landasan pacu. Karena pesawat akan segera pergi. Hiashi yang menyadari itu langsung membuat gestur tubuh. Dan akhirnya Tokuma pergi dengan penuh keraguan.

Gaara sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang terbaring lemah di ruang inap. Setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia dengan kegelisahan hatinya membuat orang-orang di lobby rumah sakit itu antara terharu dan juga gemas dengan tingkah lucu hewan itu.

"Ciluk-Baa" Hinata sengaja mengagetkan Gaara yang sibuk mondar-mandir, bulak-balik. Kayak nungguin doi di depan kostannya. Eehh kok ngelantur sih?

Gaara yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya langsung melonjat kaget. Terlempar beberapa langkah. Untung aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Gaara hanya bisa membatin. Dengan cepat Hinata menghampiri Gaara dan tersenyum geli.

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku Gaara-kun." Hinata tampak sama sekali tak bersalah.

"Ayo Hinata kita pulang." Neji tampak membukakan pintu mobil untuk adik-adik sepupunya dan member baru keluarga Hyuga. Gaara dengan santainya menggelitik perut Hinata tanpa memperdulikan tatapan byakugan Papih Hiashi dari kaca spion dan tatapan membunuh dari Neji.

Enak saja dia menggoda Hinata. Aku saja tidak pernah bercanda dengannya. Ternyata Hiashi dan Neji membatin hal yang sama. Mereka dengan kompak memasang muka cemberut. Sedangkan Hanabi asyik dengan mainan barunya.

Tiba-tiba dering smartphone milik Papih Hiashi berdering. Muncul nomer darurat. Hiashi yang melihat itu langsung meminta Neji untuk mengangkatnya. Neji segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Neji yang mengangkat telepon itu sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Apa benar ini dengan tuan Hiashi Hyuga?" suara dari sebrang telepon membuat Neji menangguk.

"Iya betul maaf beliau sedang menyupir sekarang, saya keponakannya. Maaf anda siapa dan ada perlu apa?"

"Saya Tayuya dari pihak Konoha Terrorist and Criminal Police, apa benar ini dengan keluarga Tokuma Hyuga?"

"Iya betul. Ada apa dengan Tokuma-nii ya?"

"Tuan Tokuma menjadi salah satu korban ledakan maskapai pesawat Konoha Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan 213xx478mg. Tujuan Konoha-Berlin. Ledakan terjadi akibat ulah seorang teroris di dalam penerbangan tersebut. Diharap keluarga korban untuk segera menuju pos darurat di Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha."

"A-apa? Anda jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu. Dia baru berangkat 45 menit yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa?" Raut muka Neji membuat Hiashi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil.

"Saya berharap keluarga dapat menerima kabar ini dengan ikhlas, tolong untuk segera ke pos darurat untuk mengambil sampel DNA. Mohon maaf saya harus menelpon anggota keluarga korban lainnya. Selamat siang." Neji tidak mampu berkata-kata. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Hiashi yang melihat itu langsung menepikan mobilnya.

"NEJI!" Neji yang tersentak mendengar teriakan pamannya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oji-sama..." suaranya lemah. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Ada apa nak? Kenapa menangis?" Hiashi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan keponakannya ini. Begitu pula Hinata dan Hanabi. Gaara yang dari tadi asyik bercanda pun menghentikan aksinya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Neji.

Neji mau tidak mau harus mengatakan ini. Berat baginya untuk mengucapkan bahwa, "Tokuma, Tokuma menjadi korban ledakan pesawat yang ia tumpangi. Oji-sama kita harus ke Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha untuk memberi sampel DNA." Neji sudah bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Dan yang terjadi adalah teriakan histeris dari Hinata, dan membekunya Hiashi dan Hanabi mendengar kabar ini. Sedangkan Gaara mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata yang menangis meraung-raung. Hiashi yang segera tersadar langsung mencoba menenangkan Hinata dan berusaha untuk fokus menuju pos darurat itu berada.

Sesampainya di Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha. Hiashi dan Hanabi langsung menuju pos darurat sedangkan Neji dan Gaara mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata. Gaara yang berwujud Binatang hanya bisa menggunakan kaki kakinya untuk menenangkan Hinata. Sedangkan Neji terus mencoba menghibur Hinata walau dalam hatinya juga ia sangat sedih mendengar kakak sepupunya meninggal.

"TOKUMA-NII!!!! MENGAPA KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU?! KATANYA HANYA PERGI SEBENTAR BUKAN UNTUK MENINGGALKANKU SELAMANYAAA!" Hinata berteriak histeris. Gaara yang tidak tega dengan kondisi Hinata akhirnya berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Neji yang kaget langsung terdiam. Dan Gaara hanya memberi isyarat untuk diam. Dan dengan lembutnya Gaara mengelus kepala Hinata. Hinata yang tidak sadar dengan perubahan wujud Gaara akhirnya terbuai dengan elusan di kepalanya lama kelamaan energinya menipis dan langsung tertidur setelah mendapatkan kecupan mesra di dahinya.

"Kalau kau bertanya mengenai perubahanku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," ucapan Gaara berakhir dengan kembali berubah wujudnya menjadi binatang legenda yaitu tanuki. Neji yang bingung dengan ini harus menyimpan semua teka-teki pertanyaannya untuk ditanyakan pada sang paman.

Jenazah Tokuma akhirnya bisa disemayamkan dua hari setelahnya. Hinata yang terus terusan menangis histeris akhirnya terpaksa harus diberi suntikan penenang. Sedangkan Gaara tidak dapat kembali berubah ke dalam wujud manusiannya jika bukan pada tengah malam.

Neji dan Hiashi juga kebingungan atas kejadian Gaara yang berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Perubahan perilaku Hinata selama tiga tahun terakhir juga membuat kepala pemimpin Hyuga ini terasa mau pecah.

Ya, setelah tiga tahun kejadian meledaknya pesawat yang ditumpangi Tokuma membuat segalanya berubah. Neji dengan sabar meneliti tentang sihir yang dilakukan keluarga Sabaku. Setidaknya ia harus mampu merubah wujud Gaara ke dalam wujud sebenarnya untuk selama-lamanya. Selain sebagai janji pamannya untuk sahabatnya. Ini juga untuk membuat Hinata bahagia kembali. Yang ia pelajar adalah bahwa Hinata walau sedikit tapi ia tetap tersenyum tulus jika ada Gaara disisinya.

"Hinata sayang ayo makan... nanti kalau tidak makan kamu bisa sakit. Nanti juga Gaara bisa sedih." Hiashi mencoba merayu Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia memaksakan sedikit senyuman untuk Ayahnya. Sebetulnya ia ingin menjadi gadis pemalu tapi ceria bukan menjadi gadis dingin tak memiliki emosi. Maafkan aku ayah. Aku masih terpukul atas kepergian Tokuma-nii. Hiashi yang bisa mendengar kata hati Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia dengan hangat menepuk kepala Hinata dan merangkul menuju ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada Neji yang tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan. Hanabi yang tegas bila Hinata menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dan Gaara yang telah berubah menjadi tanuki berbadan lebih besar. Dan juga kepala asisten rumah tangga berusia 20 tahun. Ia bernama Hotaru.

"Terimakasih Hotaru-nee atas masakannya. Maaf aku merepotkanmu." Hinata berusaha untuk menampilkan kejujuran hatinya. Ia sedih karena selama tiga tahun bukan dirinya yang memasak makanan untuk keluarganyaa.

Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi yang melihat perubahan emosi Hinata sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Gaara dalam diamnya selalu berdoa untuk Hinata dan keluarganya. Ia berjanji akan melindungi keluarga yang telah merawatnya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Ayah, Neji-nii dan Hanabi, aku... aku berusaha untuk kembali menjadi Hinata yang kalian kenal." Hinata akhirnya bisa melakukan sebuah senyuman untuk keluarganya. Senyuman asli dari hatinya bukan senyuman palsu.

Dan kepala keluarga Hyuga itu akhirnya bisa tersenyum melihat putrinya mulai membaik. Dan ia memeluk Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sedangkan disisi lain.

Sebuah pecahan kaca berhamburan dilantai ruangan yang menampilkan sisi horor tersebut. Sang pelaku kesal karena perubahan perilaku gadisnya yang kembali cerah.

"Sepertinya aku harus bertindak cepat kali ini." dirinya yang berada di ruangan yang berdekorasikan huruf U di tengah-tengah tembok sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan kerikil kerikil dalam menjemput sang peri dari kastilnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam akhirnya semuanya kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. Hanabi yang menonton siaran Stand Up Comedy Konoha yang menampilkan Konohamaru sebagai peserta dan Naruto Uzumaki sebagai Juri.

Neji yang kembali ke dalam ruang laboratorium sihir milik keluarga Hyuga. Dan Hiashi yang asyik menyibukan diri dengan perawatan rambut yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru. Hair styles kebangaannya lalu Hinata yang asyik bermain dengan Gaara di kamar mereka.

Hinata akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpinya. Ia sangat kelelahan meladeni Gaara yang sekarang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dalam mimpinya ia bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berada di sebuah padang bunga yang indah.

Duduk bersama dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Suasanya yang sunyi nan damai. Ia selalu ingin berada di sini ah bukan lebih tepatnya ingin selalu berada disamping pemuda ini. Dalam hembusan angin selalu terbisik kalimat sakral baginya. Kalimat bagai untaian doa yang tak pernah terputus.

Me Gustas Tu kalimat yang terucap dalam batinnya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin menenangkan. Mereka menoleh bersamaan sang pemuda tersenyum padanya. Jarak antara mereka makin lama makin menipis. Hidung mereka saling bergesekan, nafas mereka saling bersatu dan akhirnya.

Duagh

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi yang sama setiap harinya selama tiga tahun. Ia terperanjat ketika melihat pemuda sebayanya yang mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih tua. Sang pemuda mengumpat atas kecerobohannya sedangkan Hinata masih mematung.

Melihat seorang pemuda tampan nan dingin berada satu kamar dengannya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menatap Hinata. Ia tersenyum canggung. Melihat gerak gerik Hinata yang akan berteriak membuat Gaara dengan sigap membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangannya.

Dan terjadilah guling mengguling Hinata dan Gaara. Hinata mencoba melepas tangan sialan ini. Sedangkan Gaara khawatir Hinata akan berteriak. Dan akhirnya Gaara membisikkan kalimat yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Ini aku Hinata. Aku Gaara, hewan yang saat pertama kali kita bertemu diberi nama Ichibi."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berubah menjadi manusia Gaara-kun?" heran Hinata, ya ialah siapa yang gak heran hewan peliharaan bisa menjadi manusia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sejak kamu merawatku setiap tengah malam aku selalu berubah menjadi manusia." Jelas Gaara.

"Berarti kalau kita mandi bersama kamu juga tahu..." Hinata langsung dalam mode blushing.

"Tahu?" Gaara melanjutkan.

"ARRRGGGHHHH KAMU MELIHAT SEMUANYA?!" Teriakan Hinata menggelegar di Manson Hyuga ini.

Gaara yang langsung paham pun juga ikut-ikutan merona salah tingkah. Dan dengan brutal Hinata melemparkan barang yang ada ke arah Gaara.

"DASAR MESUM!!!!!!!" Amukan peri kecil ini membuat Gaara siaga tingkat 4. Apalagi dengan barang-barang yang terbang menyusul kawannya satu per satu. Dengan gesit Gaara menghindar. Lalu yang terjadi berikutnya adalah pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka bersamaan dengan terbangnya Bantal dan Guling Hinata. Mengecup mesra wajah Neji dan Papih Hiashi. Membuat mereka terjungkal tidak elit.

Gaara dan Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung mematung. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Jika kita berada di anime-anime atau kartun mungkin kita akan melihat aura gelap dan petir bersahutan sebagai background Neji dan Hiashi.

Dengan gerakan super kilat Neji sudah menjewer daun telinga Gaara. Dan menyeretnya menuju ruang tamu. Sedangkan Hinata ikut diseret oleh Ayahnya. Namun tidak sekasar Neji.

"Oy Oy lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku. Dasar pria cantik!" Hadeuh Gaara kalau kamu berbicara seperti itu bukannya membantu tapi itu akan membuat Neji semakin marah.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar hewan jadi-jadian!" Gaara yang tidak mau kalah pun membalas, "Mending hewan jadi-jadian daripada pria jadi-jadian!" Dan akhirnya mereka saling bertengkar.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Hiashi entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di kursi warna merah dengan Pop Corn di tangan mereka. Dan jangan lupakan soda gembira di tempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka saling bersorak-sorai mendukung pilihan mereka.

Hinata yang mendukung Neji dan Hiashi yang mendukung Gaara. Dengan tiba-tiba Hanabi dan Hotaru sudah bersama mereka dengan cemilan favorit mereka. Suasana semakin meriah dengan teriakan membahana dari Hanabi.

Neji dan Gaara yang tersadar dari hal yang mereka lakukan segera menghentikan gerakan brutal mereka. Lalu mereka saling berdeham. Membangun kembali wibawa mereka yang hancur.

"Yang tidak berkepentingan tolong bubar. Dan Hanabi beserta Hotaru akhirnya bergosip di kamar mereka. Dasar generasi micin. Batin Hiashi melihat tingkah laku beberapa orang di mansionnya.

"Hah, jadi Gaara aku baru pertama kali melihat wujud manusia mu. Dan Neji mana ramuan yang telah kamu siapkan. Berikan pada Gaara." Hiashi tampak memijat pelipisnya. Pening yang dirasa setelah mendengar jeritan Hinata yang seperti milik istrinya.

"Anda tidak akan menghukum mati saya kan?" Gaara sudah siaga 7 jika memang ia harus meminum ramuan milik Neji. Karena pernah waktu ia sakit Neji memberi ramuan dengan berbagai macam rasa ada disitu. Rasa manis, asin, pahit, pedas, asam, amis. Semuanya bersatu padu menjadi ramuan Anti Sakit Sakit Club. Kalau bisa waktu itu Gaara akan mengumpat dasar nenek lampir! Tapi dengan sabar Hinata mengelusnya supaya tidak memuntahkan ramuan itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan menguji coba apakah penelitian Neji untuk merubah wujud mu menjadi manusia selamanya akan berhasil atau tidak."

"Kalau tidak, apa yang terjadi Tou-san?" Hinata bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Mungkin saja Gaara mu akan mati." Dengan santainya Hiashi menyeruput Ocha hangat yang tersedia di ruang kerjanya. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung melindungi Gaara dibelakang punggungnya.

"Jangan! Jangan buat Gaara mati Tou-san. Kumohon." Hinata dengan menggemaskannya memohon pada ayahnya.

Neji yang melihat itu langsung tertawa lepas, "Dia tak akan mati semudah itu Hinata. Paling efeknya hanya sakit perut tapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama efek ramuan ini merubah dirinya dalam bentuk manusianya."

"Apa benar Neji-nii?" dan dibalas anggukan Neji.

Dengan tidak yakin Gaara meminum ramuan mencurigakan tersebut. Bisa kalian lihat muka Gaara tampak berganti-ganti warna. Dari merah ke kuning, kuning ke hijau, hijau ke biru dan biru ke ungu. Betapa nikmatnya minuman laknat tersebut.

Sedangkan Neji tertawa bahagia melihat Gaara seperti itu lain halnya dengan Hinata dan Hiashi yang berdebar menunggu hasil dari ramuan dengan kode LUCKNUT00979765-GAARA. Andaikan Author bisa tertawa sekarang, pasti sudah kulakukan. Tapi aku tidak tega dengan My lovely Gaara. OK jangan curhat!

Gaara yang berhasil meminum ramuan super super itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Dan terpancarlah sinar menyilaukan, sinar yang seperti semburat warna pelangi. Bersamaan dengan itu muncullah ledakan di mansion Hyuga.

Aura sangat gelap muncul dari seorang pemuda tampan. Pemuda tampan nan dingin itu menatap tajam pada Gaara. Dia menyeringai. Saat sang pemuda ingin menyerang Hiashi dan Neji demi menculik Hinata. Gaara melindungi mereka dengan kekuatan pasir yang ia miliki.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara Gaara dan sang pemuda itu. Gaara tahu bahwa rasa takut kini hampir memenuhi hatinya. Trauma dimasa lalu membuatnya limbung. Tapi sebuah tangan kecil menyangga tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Hinata berdiri bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Utakata-Nii?" Tanya Hinata dingin.

"Aku menginginkanmu Gadisku. Kalau kamu tidak ingin bersamaku maka seseorang disampingmu yang akan menjadi taruhannya." Utakata tampak menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Asalkan kau tidak melakukan hal keji lagi padanya." Hinata yang berusia 10 tahun itu tampak tak gentar.

"Ah... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku yang menyiksanya dulu?" Utakata semakin menyeringai.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu sejak aku melihat matamu kembali hari ini."

Utakata semakin senang melihat aura gelap muncul dalam diri Hinata. Dan Gaara tahu bahwa saat Hinata lepas kendali maka orang ini akan mengendalikannya. Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Maka dengan secepat kilat Gaara telah berada dibelakang Hinata dan membisikan kalimat yang selama ini dipendam.

Lalu dengan cepat tubuhnya dan tubuh Utakata meledak. Menciptakan cahaya supernova. Neji dan Hiashi hanya bisa mematung melihat tubuh manusia Gaara telah hilang dan yang tersisa hanya raga dari tubuh tanuki yang Gaara tempati.

Hiashi merasa kembali gagal dalam melindungi mereka. Dan Hinata hanya terdiam dengan bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari mata mutiaranya. Ia hanya bisa mengingat bisikan pertama dan terakhir dari Gaara.

Me Gustas Tu, Hinata-hime. Bersamaan dengan bisikan tersebut Hinata merasakan sebuah Deja Vu. Secara otomatis mimpi-mimpi nya selama ini berputar bagaikan sebuah film. Dan semakin lemah tubuhnya karena kehilangan cintanya. Akhirnya Hinata jatuh koma.

Neji yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata dan Hiashi menatap nanar tubuh Hinata dan tubuh tanuki yang ditempati Gaara. Hotaru dan Hanabi segera mendobrak pintu kerja sang pemimpin klan dan melihat ruangan itu kacau balau. Hanabi langsung menerjang tubuh sang kakak yang rapuh. Hotaru langsung menelpon tim medis untuk datang.

Tim medis yang datang. Hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan detak Jantung pada Hinata. Hiashi pun jatuh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras begitupula dengan Hanabi. Neji hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh Utakata brengsek itu. Karena ia tidak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana.

Di sebuah padang bunga yang indah.

Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah dengan mata berwarna hijau mint memandang sendu hamparan bunga ini. Dalam pikirannya apakah ia berhasil melindungi keluarga keduanya. Dan melindungi sang peri? Atau apakah ia gagal?

Utakata telah tewas karena kekuatannya. Mungkin dulu ia lemah tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Rasa itu rasa yang membuatnya bertahan dan akhirnya terlempar pada dimensi antah berada. Rasa cintanya untuk sang peri hati membuatnya melakukan hal gila. Setidaknya sang peri akan hidup dengan bahagia. Betulkan?

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku ke tempat yang sangat indah ini Gaara-kun?" Gaara tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara lembut yang ia rindukan lebih dari 14 tahun berlalu.

Gaara menoleh dan nafasnya tercekat melihat bidadari turun dari kayangan. Apakah ini bercanda? Kalau Hinata di sini berarti ia sudah...

"Mungkin, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman lembutnya. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik jelita. Membuat Gaara tersenyum setidaknya ia tak akan kesepian lagi.

"Ini seperti mimpiku selama ini. Tapi setiap aku membisikan kalimat itu. Aku selalu terbangun dari mimpiku." Hinata terkekeh ketika mengingat mimpinya akan selalu terhenti jika sudah pada adegan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Apakah kamu mau melakukan dengan makhluk jadi-jadian ini?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara beratnya.

Hinata tersenyum menggoda. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan makhluk jadi-jadian. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan seseorang manusia bernama Gaara Sabaku." Ucapan final dari Hinata dan langsung dengan aksi kecupan di bibir sang pangeran merah ini.

Gaara hanya bisa mematung.

1...

2...

3...

KRINGG!!!! KRING!!!!!

Suara alarm berbunyi di mansion miliknya.

Ia melihat ke arah samping tempat tidurnya. Dimana biasanya sang istri berada. Dan masih terlelap di pelukannya. Masih dengan kepala yang pening ia bangun dari acara tidurnya. Dan mencari keberadaaan pemilik kunci hatinya.

"Ah Gaara-kun sudah bangun?" Tanya perempuan itu lembut.

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kembali." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala istri tercinta.

"Hihihi, maaf Gaara-kun. Mau bagaimana lagi dia sedang haus." Sang perempuan mengusap perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah putri ayah haus ya? Jangan merepotkan bunda Hinata ya nak." Gaara tampak berlutut mencium perut berisi kehidupan berada.

"Iya ayah tampan." Hinata bersuara seperti anak kecil.

"AYAH!!! BUNDA!!! TOLONG AKU DARI KEIJI-NII!!!" seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun berlari menuju perlindungan dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayahnya.

"Tidak usah takut Kimi, kita serang Keiji-nii." Dan Gaara dengan asyiknya mengejar balik putra sulungnya bersama putri nya. Mereka mempunyai satu pasang anak kembar. Dan satu orang anak dalam kandungan Hinata.

"Mereka seru sekali ya nak." Hiashi sudah tampak menua itu tetap berwibawa.

"Iya betul Tou-san, ah bagaimana kabar Neji-nii disana ya?" tanya Hinata menerawang.

"Dia pasti bahagia memiliki keponakan-keponakan lucu seperti mereka." Hiashi tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Neji-nii dan Hotaru-nee telah menyelamatkanku dan Gaara. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa." Hinata tampak ingin menangis.

"Kau pikir aku mudah mati apa?" Ucapan geram datang dari belakangnya dan seenak jidatnya mengacak rambutnya.

"Hehehe maaf Neji-nii. Tapi aku merindukan masakan Hotaru-nee."

"Dia sudah bahagia di sana bersama sang pujaan hati. Jadi Nee-chan jangan bandel ya. Kasihan keponakan cantikku ini." Sambung Hanabi. Ia sedang menggendong putranya yang berusia 3 tahun.

Dan pada akhirnya Hinata dan Gaara bisa hidup dengan bahagia. Atas pengorbanan yang mereka dan anggota keluarga lakukan akhirnya hidup mereka berasa sangat damai. Hari ini 27 Desember. Ia mendapatkan hal yang selama ini tak pernah ia bayangkan. Semua nya terasa lengkap. Dan putri dalam kandungannya adalah hadiah tuhan yang sangat besar untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Otanjubi Omedetou Hinata-Hime

Ketika aku melihatnya pertama kali. Sejak itu pula aku merasakan jatuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin ia pergi dari hidupku. Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Me Gustas Tu, Gaara-kun.

Hinata Hyuga

Ketika tetesan air mata itu jatuh, disitu pikiranku terbuka. Dunia ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Ia adalah peri dalam hidupku. Malaikat tak bersayap yang tuhan kirimkan untuk ku. Dulu, kini dan selamanya aku mencintaimu.

Gaara Sabaku

TAMAT


End file.
